A Stag and A Doe
by TexadianHerondale
Summary: The true story on how James finally gets Lily and they have their first kiss. Please be kind this is my first story! :)


A Stag And a Doe

Transfiguration:

Lily Evans just wasn't your average girl she was beautiful, and fiery, and perfect. Her Classwork was always done and always received top marks, beautiful no matter what time of the day, and James was utterly unwaveringly in love with her and would always be.

On Moony's advice the two decided to just be friends and it was killing him. He sighed and got up without looking at the clock knowing it was early he went down the hall to the bathroom. Except He wasn't alone Lily even was there wearing a t-Shirt and underwear. Godric . . . her legs are even more gorgeous than I thought they were! "I'm Sorry . . ." she looked down at the ground her cheeks redder than her hair when she realized I was only in boxers. Thankfully he recovered and put on a cool casual smile " Its all Good you can use the bathroom first, I just couldn't sleep" he moved out of the way to let her in. " No, you go ahead I need to check my essay for transfiguration we have to try an actual patronus today" she sighed "if your sure" I said and headed for the door. Finally he was ready and headed out the door for breakfast meeting up with Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot along the way. Lily looked her gorgeous self this morning and he could smell the sickly sweet perfume she wore which smelled of fresh baked cookies and fresh rainwater those two things shouldn't go together but they did on her. He gathered his books and headed for D.A.D.A.

James ego had deflated this past year and his responsibly inflated. James was right lily loved him and it was all too late he had finally gotten over her. Her heart melted and broke at the same exact time it was exactly what she deserved for breaking his heart so many times. And to top it off this morning he had seen her in undies and a t-shirt. Lily knew he was fit but never had she imagined the contoured muscle he had . . . Godric he was hot. After filling up on her breakfast and gathered her books deciding to put her emotion into her class work.

Patronus's 

"Okay class, today we will be working on using the patronus spell, now this is a very difficult spell so don't be discourages if you don't get it right away please have your homework out on your desk" instructed Professor Merrythought. Lily set her essay on the desk and began practicing the wand movement. Reassured she got it right she began to think about getting the head girl badge that had been the happiest moment in her life . . . hadn't it. That's when another thought interrupted her mind the one time potter had kissed her- No. She thought about getting her head girl badge and performed the spell a wisp of the actual thing she got frustrated and closed her eyes she could do this … again. This time she saw a flash of the patronus not enough to see what it truly was but enough to see it was something. She knew she could get it this time she thought hard and right as she was about to perform the spell potter entered her mind and instead of stopping she continued. Out of her wand shot a beautiful Doe. Professor Merrythought congratulated lily on being the first one and told everyone to keep trying but lily and James both looked like they'd seen a ghost. Lily didn't know why potter was scared but she knew that there was no way that could be her happiest memory.

A Stag and A Doe

Thank Godric Gryffindor that this was her last class. As soon as class was dismissed she races to her room not realizing potter was close behind. Just as she entered the common room potter yells "Lily stop" "sod of potter" I retort. "Oh its Potter now is it, do your patronus now lily" she cowers and shakes her head no and tries to run but I block her way "lily I'm not letting you run from this I've been waiting too long" I say determined to make her see "Do your patronus now". She takes out her wand and cries expecto patronum. A beautiful doe joins my stag and they nuzzle each other. She crumbles and cries into her hands and I drop to my knees and hold her close and whisper in her ear "I love you Lily and I've been waiting six years for you to love me" her sobs turn into a few silent tears and she looks in my eyes and says I love you James. She leans in and we kissed it felt like fire dancing between us the electricity of it keeping us from falling and I realize that this passion we have is nothing like I've felt before and will last for a very long time. That night she laid on my chest sleeping peacefully and I couldn't close my eyes because it would mean I couldn't look at her. The next morning at breakfast the marauders joined the girls end of the table and lily sat in James arms. "Told you so," whispered Moony, I just laughed. They both knew that there wouldn't be a day they didn't love each other.


End file.
